Luna Minami Misbehaves at McDonald's
Plot Luna Minami wants her father to take her to McDonald's, but her father said no because they're having egg salad. However, her mother said she doesn't have anything to make the egg salad. When they got into McDonald's. Luna Minami yells at the clerk because they're out of Happy Meals. She then asks her dad to "engage" her. When he refuses, she destroys the restaurant, which gets her busted by the police. Her father yelled at her and kicked her in the face. He yelled "You're going to bed when we get home and you're not getting anything, at all! And now we're banned from McDonald's for a long time". On the car ride home, Luna's dad yells at her about her terrible behavior at McDonald's. At home, Mrs. Minami takes everything away including Luna's Save-Ums stuff to the trash except for her bed and blanket. Transcript * (June 19, 2018) * Luna: Hey Dad. Luna's Dad: What is it, Luna? Luna: Can we eat at McDonald's? * Luna's Dad: No. We're having egg salad for lunch. * Luna: But, Dad, I want to eat at McDonald's today! * Luna's Dad: Luna, I said no. * Luna: Dad, egg salad is disgusting! I'd rather have McDonald's! * Luna's Dad (crossly): Luna, for the last time, the answer is no. * Luna's Mom: Honey, I don't have anything to make the egg salad! * Luna's Dad: Did you hear that Luna? Your mom said that she doesn't have anything to make the egg salad. That means we can go. * Luna: Yay! * (At McDonald's) * McDonald's Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's. How can we help you? * Luna's Dad: I would like twenty Chicken McNuggets, french fries, a large Coke, and a chocolate chip cookie. * Luna: And I would like a Happy Meal, please. * McDonald's Clerk: I'm sorry, but we're out of Happy Meals right now. * Luna: What?! Please tell me you're joking! * McDonald's Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a Big Mac, French fries, a bottle of water, and a soft serve cone instead? * Luna: Why? * Luna's Dad: Because, Luna, they're out of Happy Meals. Why don't you get what the clerk offered you instead? * Luna: No! I want what I want, so give it to me right now! * McDonald's Clerk: Uh-oh. * Luna's Dad: Luna, knock it off right now. You can either get what the clerk was offering you sincerely, or you won't get anything at all and we'll go home. * Luna: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? * Luna's Dad: Luna, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! * Luna: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at McDonald's! * Luna's Dad: Luna, stop it right now! * Luna: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage McDonald's! * (Luna grabs her chainsaw and destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) * Luna: GRRRRRRRRR! * (After Luna destroys McDonald's, police cars and U.S. Army jeeps arrive on the scene) * Luna: That's what those idiots at McDonald's get for messing up my day! * Luna's Dad: Luna, you're in trouble now. Here come the police and the U.S. Army. * (The police officers, the U.S. Marines, the U.S. National Guardsmen and the U.S. Army burst through the doors and see all the damage the Luna caused) * Police Officer: Holy moly, kid. Did you do all of that? * Luna: (shows her chainsaw) Yes, sir. I did. * Police Officer: Young lady, you should be ashamed of yourself. You know it's against the law for someone to use a chainsaw at a public restaurant. * Luna's Dad: Luna, I've had it with you, young lady. I can't believe that you got us in trouble with the police and the U.S. Army. That's it! We're going home right now and you won't get anything at all. And we're banned from going to McDonald's until further notice. Get in the car before the police and the U.S. Army arrest us. * Luna: Noooooooooooooooo! * (In the car) * Luna: Waaaaaaaaaah! * Luna's Dad: Stop crying, you pathetic fool. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything! * Luna: But Dad, all I wanted was a Happy Meal, but they didn't have any. That's why I asked you to engage me. * Luna's Dad: Shut up! I don't want to hear another peep out of you. You're the one who got us in trouble by destroying McDonald's with a chainsaw. I shouldn't have taken you to McDonald's since you acted like a spoiled brat. * (At home) * Luna's Mom: I'm back from the store, but what happened here? Why is Luna crying? * Luna's Dad: Well, you won't believe what happened. Luna got really angry because they didn't give her what she wanted at McDonald's, so she destroyed the place with her chainsaw. Now we're banned from going to McDonald's until further notice and we are being slammed with a $900,000 fine. * Luna's Mom: What?! Young lady, we've had it with you and you are the worst daughter that we had ever raised. You're grounded until New Year's Day, which is the day you apologize to everyone! This means no computer, no sweets or other junk food, no treats, no sporting events, no Save-Ums TV show, no other public places except for school and babysitting, and no Isle of Dogs until New Year's Day except doing very hard chores, reading books that are made by PBS Kids not related to Save-Ums, doing hard and difficult homework that is not about the Save-Ums, and you will only eat and drink healthy foods in the protein, grain, dairy, fruit, and vegetable groups and water, and that's it because you are the worst daughter that we had ever raised! Go to your room at once while we throw away all of your stuff into the trash, except for your bed and blanket and replaced them with Disney stuff and when New Years Day comes, you will say sorry to everyone and after you do so, we're going to Supreme Court of the United States in Washington D.C. and president Donald Trump and the U.S. Government will be very angry at you and if you are found guilty and convicted, president Donald Trump and the U.S. Government will declare us illegal immigrants and deport us from the United States! * Luna (Running upstairs to bed): (Larry The Cucumber's no soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos